


His Biggest Fan

by dragonfly_moonlight



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, M/M, alternate universe/reality, male/male relationships, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly_moonlight/pseuds/dragonfly_moonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dead of the night, they were meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Biggest Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and I do not profit from the writing of this story. I do own NatsuMaru, and he will slice you up if you use him without my permission. XD
> 
> Author's Note: This is a stand-alone piece. I am toying with the idea of a sequel, to see how quickly the rest of the group reacts to NatsuMaru's presence. XD Just for shits and giggles.
> 
> Enjoy!

He shouldn't have been out there. He knew as much. The weather had gone from poor to downright shitty in a matter of moments. Within several moments of him leaving Edo, his fire-rat clothing had become drenched from the torrential downpour. It wouldn't have been so bad if the rain had been warm and nothing more than a mere pitter-patter against his flesh but the rain wasn't. It was cold and harsh, stinging his skin as he walked into the rain, the wind whipping around him.

Normally, he took cover in such weather. Despite his claims of the rain never bothering him, he still didn't like to be out when it became this harsh. Even he could get chilled when the rains were in a fury.

However, this night, he was on a mission. He was on his way to see someone he had not seen in over fifty years, not since he'd been a pup and living in his grandfather's court . . . a male whom he admired and respected more than anyone, not including his brother and his grandfather. His friends did not know about this meeting, his friends would _never_ know about this meeting. The last thing he really wanted to deal with were a bunch of questions regarding family and friends he hadn't seen since Kikyou had pinned him to the Goshinboku.

'It's better this way,' Inuyasha told himself, wincing a little as the winds drove the rain harshly into his flesh. 'They wouldn't understand. Not really.'

The person he was on his way to visit happened to be a male, a very powerful male named NatsuMaru . . . and an inuyoukai, no less.

NatsuMaru happened to be a guard in his grandfather's and uncle's court but not just _any_ guard. This particular male was an elite guard, someone who possessed not only great strength and skill but beyond excellent fighting skills. The guard had been extremely kind to Inuyasha, having taught him a few fighting techniques that no one else knew. Of course, he'd never used them. They were dangerous, not just for an opponent but for himself as well. NatsuMaru had made him promise not to use them, not unless there were no other options left. So far, he'd been able to keep that promise and Inuyasha was thankful for that.

'Here's hoping he can help me now,' Inuyasha prayed as he walked deeper into the storm and into the night.

There were many things that were troubling Inuyasha, one of them being his demon blood. He didn't like the fact that it could overwhelm his senses and send him on a killing spree. It bothered him to no end, especially when he thought about how he could end up hurting his friends. Sure, it put a damper on his desire to become a full-fledged demon but that was something he was certain he could live without, especially if the current stirrings in his belly were any indication.

His friends believed that Kikyou was his first love. In a way, they were right. Kikyou was his first love . . . his first _female_ love. Inuyasha's first actual crush, as Kagome would call it, had been NatsuMaru. Why the male had been attractive to Inuyasha, the hanyou couldn't say. He hadn't been attracted to any other male, either before or after he'd met the inuyoukai warrior. Advances from other males repulsed him but NatsuMaru . . . he was different for some reason. Why, Inuyasha couldn't explain nor did he want to try. To him, that's just how it was and how it would always be. Of course, NatsuMaru had never made _any_ advances towards him, another thing Inuyasha was grateful for.

'Almost there,' he thought as a light appeared in the distance before him.

The meeting place he and NatsuMaru had agreed upon in their correspondence happened to be a cave about fifty miles to the north of the Goshinboku tree, and the meeting had a two-fold purpose. The first purpose happened to be for NatsuMaru to check on Inuyasha's health. His grandfather had heard about Inuyasha being pinned to the Goshinboku tree and the ancient inuyoukai wished to be sure that Inuyasha was all right, that there would be no long-term effects of the fifty-year sleep. The other purpose . . . well, Inuyasha intended at the very least to get some more training from NatsuMaru. After all, he looked up to the inuyoukai guard. In his mind, it stood to reason that he learn as much as he possibly could from the older male.

Within a matter of moments, Inuyasha had reached and entered the cave where NatsuMaru waited for him. The older male had a large fire going, and the heat from it filled the entire space. Inuyasha felt the stiffness in his shoulders ooze out as the warmth washed over him. A soft smile lit his features as he sat in front of it, hands extended.

"You should have waited until the rains had passed," a voice commented. "When it wasn't quite so dangerous for you to venture out."

"Keh," Inuyasha smirked. "It's just a little rain. That's all."

"All the same," NatsuMaru replied, stepping into the light, "I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of your grandfather's wrath should you end up sick. You know how he is when it comes to his family."

For a moment, Inuyasha just watched him, drinking in the sight of the older male. Slightly taller than Sesshomaru, warm golden eyes, three dark green facial stripes . . . and a physique that could probably put Sesshomaru to shame, in Inuyasha's mind.

"I know," he sighed after the brief interlude of silence. "But I'm not some little child. I can take care of myself."

"Of that, I don't doubt," came the smile. "You have your father's stubborn streak."

A warm hand reached over and stroked his cheek, which had become cool from the driving rains. Inuyasha closed his eyes, trying hard not to lean into the touch. He knew that NatsuMaru was selective about who he took on as a lover, that he wouldn't bed just anyone. The older male had to see something in a potential lover. Inuyasha had no way to tell if he possessed whatever it was that NatsuMaru sought. He didn't really want to take that chance, either. With rejection came pain. Pain wasn't something he could handle. Still, he couldn't deny that he enjoyed the caress that NatsuMaru was giving him. It made him want to whimper and curl up next to the guard.

"You're cold, Inuyasha."

"I'll be fine," he murmured, his eyes still closed. Even with the obvious statement, the spell that he had put himself under hadn't been broken. So long as NatsuMaru didn't move away from him . . .

* * *

NatsuMaru let out a soft sigh as he watched Inuyasha slowly drift to sleep and shook his head. The hanyou had only just arrived, after all, and they had much to discuss. Shaking his head some, he moved closer to the boy and wrapped his arms around the trembling, lithe form and lifted him up. If anything, he could get the young prince closer to the fire and covered in some blankets. The last thing he wanted to tell Rei Inu was that his grandson had gotten ill from walking in the rain. As he lifted Inuyasha up, NatsuMaru inhaled deeply.

The boy had been in some battles recently. NatsuMaru could still smell the blood of some lesser demons in the fire-rat clothing Inuyasha wore. The scents had faded to the point of almost being non-existent but NatsuMaru could still detect them.

"You're getting stronger, aren't you, little one?" he murmured, stretching Inuyasha out. "Your father would be proud of you, if he only knew . . ."

He fell silent as he stretched Inuyasha out and stripped him of his wet clothing. NatsuMaru then pulled out a spare yukata of his and dressed the hanyou in it before covering him with the blankets. Once he'd accomplished that, he settled against the wall to wait out the storm . . . and fight the urges he had towards the young male sleeping not so far away from him.

* * *

Inuyasha moaned softly as he opened his eyes, his mouth parched. His senses told him that it was still nighttime and that it was still raining out. He'd have to wait until the rain stopped to venture out. For a moment, he forgot that he wasn't alone and how he'd gotten to where he was at . . . until he heard a familiar voice.

"Are you all right, Inuyasha?"

"NatsuMaru?" His voice sounded slurred, almost drunken to his ears, and he blinked as he sat up.

"Hai . . . are you all right?"

"Yeah," he nodded, turning his bleary gaze to the youkai guard. "Just thirsty."

"I see."

NatsuMaru rose to his feet then stepped towards him, a water flask in hand. A warm hand brushed back his hair as NatsuMaru lifted the flask up. When it was offered, Inuyasha took a few drinks, just enough to quench his thirst.

Once he'd had enough, he gazed at NatsuMaru and smiled sleepily.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Silence ensued as Inuyasha settled back under the blankets, now fully awake. He wanted so much to have NatsuMaru next to him, if only just to hold him. There was just something about the guard that enabled him to completely relax. He trusted NatsuMaru, he felt _safe_. Why, he couldn't explain, even to himself. He just . . . did. Yet, he found that he couldn't even bring up how he felt to the guard. A part of him was scared while another part screamed at him for _being_ scared.

'I should just take a chance,' he reasoned then mentally shook his head. 'What am I saying? This isn't like me . . . I never back away from _anything_. Ever.'

Drawing a deep breath, Inuyasha shoved the furs off and got back up. He had to do this, no matter what it cost him. He'd find a way to live with the rejection and the pain. He just couldn't keep his feelings buried any longer. NatsuMaru watched him, his expression curious, as Inuyasha approached him.

"Inuyasha? You should be . . ."

"There's something I need to tell you," he interjected, kneeling in front of the guard. "Please. I can't keep this inside any longer."

Not even giving NatsuMaru a chance to say anything more, Inuyasha leaned in . . . his lips brushing against the guard's own. He expected to be pushed away . . . to hear NatsuMaru say he didn't feel the same way. What happened next surprised him.

Strong arms slipped around his waist, pulling him close. Lips smashed against his as he was crushed against NatsuMaru's chest. It hurt a little, especially with NatsuMaru's armor in the way, but Inuyasha didn't mind. As long as the guard continued to hold him and kiss him like this, he didn't care. He just wanted the moment to last for as long as possible.

As the kiss was held, NatsuMaru's tongue slid along his lips then slipped in partway, gliding over Inuyasha's fangs. His arms kept a firm grip around Inuyasha's waist, though one hand had started to creep lower in the gentlest of caresses. The light touch caused Inuyasha's heart to skip a beat. Tentatively, he wrapped his arms around the guard's neck in an effort to bring them even closer than before, and his eyes closed.

'So this is what it's like,' he thought idly, the kiss between them deepening.

Finally, though somewhat reluctantly, the kiss ended. Inuyasha drew a deep breath, allowing some much needed air to get to his lungs. His body shivered as he did so. NatsuMaru still had his arms around him, the one hand resting against his rear. To feel the other male this close to him and touching him in such an intimate manner excited Inuyasha. He felt his groin heat up as his blood rushed there, further serving to arouse him.

However, before he could kiss the guard once more, NatsuMaru leaned his head forward and began to plant his lips at various places along Inuyasha's neck. A weak moan escaped the hanyou as the guard continued, adjusting them both so that Inuyasha straddled NatsuMaru's hips.

At feeling NatsuMaru's growing and straining arousal pressing against him, something in Inuyasha became unhinged and he let out another moan, this one stronger and a bit louder than the first one. His fingers began to search for the ties that kept NatsuMaru's armor on. While a part of him was scared at the prospect of what was about to happen – it was his first time with _anyone_ – there was a stronger part of Inuyasha that screamed at him to have the guard take him in a hot, fast, and furious manner. The stirring in his belly had grown stronger, made him feel as if he would explode if he didn't find some way to release whatever it was inside him. He had to get closer to NatsuMaru, had to feel the guard's flesh against his . . .

The sound of metal hitting the stone floor barely registered in Inuyasha's mind. His fingers had somehow managed to get parts of the armor off, though he knew not the exact details. He just knew that he could get closer to NatsuMaru now that the armor was out of the way. Soon after that, NatsuMaru's clothing and the yukata that Inuyasha wore were both gone, and heated flesh rubbed against his flesh. Inuyasha found himself arching into the one who had made it happen. Warm and wet kisses were planted along his jawline and down his throat, traveling lower until the lips that planted them reached one of Inuyasha's nipples. It, too, received a few kisses as NatsuMaru lay him on the ground and stretch out on top of him.

Then NatsuMaru did something that sent a jolt of electricity surging up and down Inuyasha's spine and fire running through his veins. The guard proceeded to lick then suckle on the bud, as if he'd gain some kind of nourishment from it. Inuyasha cried out and writhed against NatsuMaru as the guard gently assaulted the nub. Once it had reached a hard, stone-like yet still sensitive state, NatsuMaru moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment.

By now, Inuyasha felt as if he'd been set on fire. The kisses, the feather-light touches to his sides and back . . . every little thing that NatsuMaru did to him sent pleasure crashing over him and they had yet to do anything more than just touch and kiss. Sweat began to bead all over his body and Inuyasha shivered from the pleasurable sensations with each passing moment. His member quivered and shook as it grew harder, though NatsuMaru had yet to touch him there. After they'd undressed each other, both of NatsuMaru's arms remained above Inuyasha's hips.

Finally, for some reason, NatsuMaru pulled away from him. He didn't move too far but it was enough of a loss of physical contact to make Inuyasha whimper.

"Shh, it is all right, little one," came the husky whisper. "We are not done. There is more."

Inuyasha opened his eyes partway as NatsuMaru spoke, ready to question what else the guard had in mind. The words never made it passed his lips.

Through his lust-filled and hazy vision, Inuyasha watched as the guard sucked on three of his own fingers. He moaned at the sight, wishing NatsuMaru was doing that to him. Then, once the guard pulled his fingers out of his mouth, he settled his weight back on top of Inuyasha, their lips meeting once more and NatsuMaru's fingers dancing along the seam of his opening. One finger slowly began to insert itself and Inuyasha gasped at the somewhat painful sensation. NatsuMaru merely nuzzled him and kissed him once more.

"Just relax. It won't hurt as much if you relax."

Inuyasha could only nod in response and kissed back as NatsuMaru worked the finger in and out of him, trying to get the muscles in his entrance to relax. A second finger soon followed the first one in and Inuyasha trembled. Both were painful yet both were pleasurable as they moved in a scissor-like motion. The fire that had consumed him had begun to burn hotter. More than anything now, Inuyasha wanted NatsuMaru to be in him. Not just his fingers. Finally, the third finger inserted itself in and Inuyasha found himself clinging to NatsuMaru, his entire body shaking. The guard continued to nuzzle and kiss him as he drove his fingers deeper into Inuyasha's body. To Inuyasha's heightened senses to touch, it felt as if NatsuMaru were searching for something that only he could find.

And find it he did. Inuyasha felt those fingers brushing against . . . something buried deep within him and he saw white. Another gasp left his body as his hips shot straight up in the air. Whatever NatsuMaru had found, Inuyasha liked how it made him feel. His breath came in short, heavy rants as the guard continued to stroke that spot and stretch his opening, kissing and nuzzling Inuyasha the entire time. It eventually became too much for Inuyasha, the feelings overriding all of his senses. His back arched against NatsuMaru's as his release was triggered, his seed splashing against the guard in spurts.

When his orgasm had ended, Inuyasha felt his bones going limp. He felt weak, in a good sort of way, and tired, but something about the situation felt a little off. He knew that NatsuMaru had yet to have his release. The last thing Inuyasha really wanted was for this to be one-sided. He struggled to push himself up onto his elbows, only to have NatsuMaru push him back down.

"NatsuMaru, I . . ."

"Shhh . . ."

"But . . ."

Warm, golden-amber eyes gazed at him as NatsuMaru withdrew his hand from Inuyasha's backside. Inuyasha shivered once more as the guard wrapped one hand around his limp member and caressed it, the other hand lifting his buttocks up in the air.

For a moment, that's how he remained but he could still see what NatsuMaru was up to. The guard, once he had Inuyasha in position, used his free hand to coat his own member with Inuyasha's seed. NatsuMaru's other hand continued to caress and stroke Inuyasha's semi-hard member, skilled fingers knowing exactly where to touch. Then NatsuMaru put himself into position, the tip of his member poking into Inuyasha.

His breath hitched the moment he felt that hardened organ poking into him. This was it. This had been the one moment that he'd been wanting since he'd left the village to meet NatsuMaru. Now that it was there, that small feeling of fear crept back into him. Once NatsuMaru entered him, there was no taking anything back. The events could not be undone.

Inuyasha was too far gone, however, to really even care or to even bother listening to that tiny amount of fear. That warm hand on his member, lavishing it with attention, the desire that had flooded him . . . he didn't want to go back. He wanted NatsuMaru in him and he didn't care how much it would hurt.

And, at first, hurt it did. NatsuMaru had only pushed the tip of his throbbing member into Inuyasha's prepared opening when the hanyou cried out. Clawed hands scraped against the stone floor as Inuyasha's body stiffened. Then he felt NatsuMaru on top of him, still only partway in, and nuzzling one fur-tipped ear.

"I can stop if you want me to," came the whisper. Immediately, Inuyasha shook his head.

"No. Don't stop. Please don't stop."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

Before NatsuMaru could question him further, Inuyasha kissed him. Heatedly. He then forced himself to relax, as NatsuMaru had instructed him when it had only been the guard's fingers. He wanted this, had always wanted this with the guard. Nothing could change it now.

NatsuMaru slowly resumed his penetration a few moments later, going in a small way before pulling back. The guard's hand continued to stroke and caress Inuyasha's aching member, and both actions served to drive him crazy. Finally, NatsuMaru's length had completely sheathed itself within Inuyasha, the breath leaving the boy's lungs.

That was how they remained for several long moments, NatsuMaru not moving and Inuyasha feeling more than a bit breathless. Inuyasha idly wondered what NatsuMaru was waiting for as instinct kicked in. His hips bucked forward, impaling himself further onto NatsuMaru's hardened shaft.

Once he'd done that, NatsuMaru moved. He withdrew partway before sliding back into Inuyasha, aiming for that spot he'd found with his fingers. Each time the guard hit it with his length, white spots flashed before Inuyasha's eyes. It was painful, each time NatsuMaru thrust into him, but Inuyasha didn't care. He just wanted more and he moved himself in time with the guard's motions, his knees digging into NatsuMaru's hips.

As NatsuMaru thrust in and out of him, hitting that sweet spot each time, the guard's hand continued to caress Inuyasha's aching member. It rubbed the tip of the shaft then danced to the base, hardening the organ more. NatsuMaru filling him and touching him sent wave after wave of pleasure coursing over Inuyasha. On impulse, he leaned up and licked the guard on his cheek, along one of the green facial markings and up to a pointed ear.

NatsuMaru, to Inuyasha's surprise, shuddered and drove himself deeper. His length became even harder and swelled against the constricting walls of Inuyasha's opening. Finding the sensations to be excruciatingly delightful, Inuyasha repeated his actions. Each time, NatsuMaru rocked against him, his steel-hardened body flowing like water over him until the guard gave one final thrust. He gave out a cry as well, his seed erupting from him as NatsuMaru reached his peak. All Inuyasha could see was white as NatsuMaru released his essence deep within him and he found it difficult to keep his breath. Then it was over and NatsuMaru pulled away, his length sliding out. Feeling scared all of a sudden for some unknown reason and unsure of himself, Inuyasha pushed himself up only to have strong arms drag him back down and that heated body pressed against his back.

"NatsuMaru?"

"Shhh . . ." came the tired smile. "No more talking. We've said everything we've needed to say. For now. You need to rest. We have a busy day tomorrow."


End file.
